This invention relates generally to intravenous infusion systems, and more particularly to a drip chamber for use with intravenous infusion systems.
At least some known intravenous infusion systems include a fluid reservoir connected via a series of conduits to a needle, which is inserted into a vein of a patient for supplying fluids intravenously to the patient. A drip chamber positioned between the fluid reservoir and the needle allows medical personnel to monitor and control a rate of fluid flow supplied to the patient. The drip chamber includes an internal valve that permits fluid flow to be supplied therethrough at a predetermined rate. The drip chamber provides a means of measuring the delivery volume supplied to the patient. Each drip chamber is classified in drops per milliliter (mL), such that a certain number of drops equals one mL of fluid.
During administration of intravenous fluids, it may be necessary to vary a rate of flow through the system. For example, a relatively low delivery flow rate, such as 60 drops/mL, may be desirable for administration of fluids in a moderate, continuous flow. However, a higher delivery flow rate, such as 10 drops/mL, may be necessary in emergent situations, for example when quick delivery of large fluid boluses or faster infusion rates becomes necessary to support the patient's circulation.
To facilitate supplying fluid at different delivery flow rates to a patient, at least some known systems include two drip chambers coupled within the system. A particular drip chamber may be selected by using a series of clamps or valves coupled downstream from the drip chamber, or by manually exchanging one drip chamber for another. In at least some other known systems, varying the predetermined delivery flow rate of the system requires replacing a currently attached drip chamber rated at a first delivery flow rate with a drip chamber rated at a second delivery flow rate.